Triangle
by The Last Kunoichi
Summary: Sequal to 'L O V E'. Silas was reunited with Genevieve by saving her from drowning, and now their getting married! But what happens when a new woman nummerary comes in and develops a liking for Silas? Silas OC. PLZ R&R!
1. Reunited

The cool fall air blew lightly about the streets of Paris. A tall hooded figure hastily made his way to the Opus Dei headquarters. 

The man's name was Silas. He was an albino monk for a Christian orginization called Opus Dei ('God's Work'). Last spring had left him in an odd state. Silas had fallen in love.

Her name was Genevieve. She saved him from death. Her prejudice boyfriend, Jean, hated Silas for being an albino, so Genevieve (or Genny as she was sometimes called) left him, and she realized she loved Silas.

Silas only figured out he had fallen in love with Genevieve once she explained to him that he was love-sick, thinking about her. The two formed a romantic relationship behind Silas' mentor, Bishop Aringarosa's back. Jean, thinking he was still in possession of Genevieve, stole her, but Silas and the bishop saved her. But the poor monk realized he couldn't keep this up, for he made certain commitments, and he had to stick to them. Genny understood, and she left him with but a necklass with an emerald in it for him to remember her by.

Silas missed Genevieve dearly, and he often said a prayer for her once he was done with his corpral mortification.

Now, seven months later, Silas still longed to see Genevieve's forget-me-not blue eyes and her angelic face, smiling, happy to see him. But he knew it was an impossible wish.

As he ran into the head quarters, he looked at the river that was happily babbling. The river reminded him so much of when Jean took Genevieve from him. The couple had gone to a park in London, and Genevieve had shown him a small little brook.

Silas sighed. He continued to climb up the staris to the headquarters, but then he heard a splash, and a cry for help. He looked out to the river. Someone had fallen in! It looked as if they couldn't swim. There was no else around, and the person was headed right for the rapids. Almost automatically, Silas ran to the river, and jumped into it.

The icy cold water chilled him, but that person was still getting closer to the rapids. He kicked through the water faster. He reached the person just in time, and he fought the current with all of his strength, and swam back to the shore. The person was gasping for air. Silas put them on the shore and crawled out of the river himself.

"What happened? You could have been-" Suddenly he looked at the person. She was a woman. Her black curly black hair was drenched, but her bright blue eyes were eyes Silas could recogniae anywhere. It was Genevieve!

--

Genevieve had been running. She ran along the river banks, but her foot hit a slippery rock and into the river she flew. She had seen someone in the distance and had called for help. She was making her way to the rapids fast. Genevieve thought she was going to be swept away, but she felt strong arms wrap themeslves around her waist, and pulled her away from the white water. She had swallowed quite a bit of water and she was lying on the ground now, coughing and trying to get air. She finally opened her eyes to see who her rescuer was.

He had pale skin, thinning white hair, was tall, and his eyes were a blood red. It was Silas! He took off his hood and gaped at her in disbelief. She gasped.

"Silas? Is that really you?" she said. Silas, lost for words, nodded.

Genevieve felt tears of joy brim in her eyes. She had missed Silas so much! When they 'broke up' she understood why and was not angry with him at all, but she missed him dearly. Every night she said a little prayer for him.

She felt herself being pulled into a strong embrace. She felt a longing that had been buliding up inside of her finally subside. Everytime she was in Silas' arms she felt like nothing in the world could harm her. Silas probably felt the same for her.

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew from the north, making Genevieve shiver. Silas helped her to her feet.

"C-Come, let's get you back to the headquarters.

She followed him towards the building up ahead. Genevieve was told Silas' room number, and ran around the back to the woman's entrance. Genevieve had always thought that a seperate entrance for men and women in Opus Dei was stupid. But she never voiced this thought to Silas or Bishop Aringarosa.

She crept up the wooden stairs, down the hallway and knocked on the door to room twenty. Silas opened it, took her hand, led her in, and sat her down on the canvas mat in the upper left corner of the room.

"I thought I would never see you again!" he said, joyfully. Genevieve smiled.

"Neither did I. I'm so glad I found you. I was running to the library. I had to get a certain book before anyone else took it, but I guess it's gone now," she paused. "Thank you, so much, for saving me Silas. I've really missed you."

"Me too," Silas said. He got up and walked to a simple wooden desk, and lifted an object from it. It was Genevieve's necklass.

"Oh! You still have it!" Genevieve said.

"Of course I still have it," Silas said, "how could I ever forget about you? Everytime I dream, I see you there, everytime I think of you, I feel a great longing in my soul, and every day I think about you at least once." He sighed, "Genevieve, I'm still in love with you."

She smiled. "I'm still in love with you too. I carry the rosary you gave me everywhere I go," she pulled from her wet jean pocket a rosary, looking as if it were brand new.

"It's been very weird, the past seven months," Genevieve told him, "I told my family what happened, and my father sued Jean, now he's spending ten years in prison. I told them how nice you were to me, and how... um..."

"You told them I was an albino?"

"Yes, but they said: 'Genny, if you really love this man, not matter what he looks like, go with him!'. I had to explain that you were a monk and stuff like that."

Silas sighed. "I'm just so glad to see you again. For a long time I've felt like my world hasn't been whole."

"But what about the bishop? And God?" Genevieve asked.

"I love them both, but not in that way," Silas said, "you're the only woman I've ever fallen in love with. I've miss everything about you."

Genevieve got a loving glint in her eyes. "I have too," she hesitated. "I've espically missed your kiss."

Silas smiled. Was Genevieve asking? He soon found out she was.

He leaned towards her, and lightly pressed his lips to her's. He felt her hand slide up around his neck to pull him closer, and deepening the kiss. Once they finally broke apart, Genevieve was beaming.

"Now I'm completely happy," she said. Silas smiled too. Suddenly, something hit him. Something he should have realized seven months ago, but faith stood in the way. This time, he wasn't about to give up happiness.

"Genny," he said, "look, I know a while ago we agreed about not being together, but I still love you..." he hesitated, unsure of her reaction. "I remember you saying you wouldn't be ready to get married but..." Boy, he was bad with words.

"Yes...?" Genevieve said, having a feeling about what was coming up.

Silas sighed. _Here we go_. "I-I want to become a 'supernummerary' for you."

Genevieve gasped. "You'd do that? Give up brotherhood for me?" A supernummerary was a member of Opus Dei, but they were allowed wives and children.

Silas nodded. "I'll be completely honest, the past seven months have been torture, and I-I..." Silas sighed. Words weren't going to do it. He got up and walked over to the small beurau and picked up something off of it. He walked back to the mat, sat down next to Genevieve and slipped it into her hand.

It was a ring. It was gold and it had a pearl in the middle of it.

"Oh my-!" Genevieve said, speechless. She looked at Silas who was smiling, but his cheeks had turned a bright red.

"Is it a yes or a no?" he asked.

Genevieve thought. Did she want to spend the rest of her life with this man? The man who she saved? Who had saved her? Who she knew would tear the world apart for her?

"Yes!" Genevieve cried happily. She and Silas embarced and she gave him a long kiss on his lips. She was finally getting married!


	2. Bella

Bella walked down the corridor, smiling. She had just joined Opus Dei and she was navigating her way about, trying to find room twenty-one. She finally found it and opened the door. It was a simple room. There was no bed, so she had to sleep on the hard wood floors... a disadvantage of being a woman, but what can you do? If women survived in the Medival times couldn't she? Bella shrugged and took something she was given a couple of days ago out of her robe pocket. Her new cilice. 

Bella liked how the metal reflected the sunlight, but she new it wouldn't do that for long. She knelt infront of the crusifix hanging on the east wall, and wrapped it around her thigh. The cold metal dug through her skin. She winced, but she loved it none the less. She smiled and looked up to the crusifix.

"I truly do God's work," she said. She got back up and rummaged around for something in her bag. She finally pulled out a hand mirror, and looked at her reflection.

Bella was absolutley beautiful, and she knew it. She had a curvy frame, long, wavy, blond hair, coming to about her shoulders, flashing green eyes, a radiant smile, and an angelic face. She smiled, remembering the history she had with her beauty.

She had had ten boyfriends for her high-school carreer, she was popular, everybody wanted to be her friend, Daddy would always say how he was her beautiful angel. _Darn right_, Bella thought. That's how she had been given her naem. Belle was french for beutiful. Hence Bella.

Not only was she beautiful, she was rich too. She used to live in a grand mansion in Paris, so why the change to Opus Dei? Bella was very religious, so she decided to pack up her belongings and join this sect.

Bella wasn't a supernummerary, but she wasn't a nummerary yet, she was caught in between. So she was aloud to practise corporal mortification, but she was also allowed to have a boyfriend or husband.

_Exactly why the world turns_, Bella thought. Every moment of her life, a guy had always been following her. Bella had gotten used to all the attention, and now she was a boy-magnet. She wasn't picky either. Of course, she would never, on her life, date a nerd or geek, but she could date a normal guy, a cute one, a jock, a bad-boy, anything and anyone went with Bella.

She smiled and walked out of the room. As she did, the nummerary beside her came out of his room with a woman following him.

"Come, Genny," the man said, "let's go find the bishop and tell him!"

Bella hadn't gotten a chance to see the man's face, for his hood was up, but he had an accent. What was it? French? American? Bella didn't know, but she watched the couple rush happily along the corridor away from her. She watched the man run, holding the woman's hand. Despite not seeing his face, he was incredibly tall, and he seemed to be built up on muscle. She smiled and walked off towards the chapel.

--

Silas ran happily along the corridor with Genevieve. Never in his life did he think he would ever find the right person, yet, here he was, running down the hallway with her, going to tell the bishop he was getting married.

They ran to room four, and knocked at the door. Aringarosa answered it.

"Look this better be important, because-" he suddenly looked at the two people standing and smiling in the door frame.

"Silas! You're with Genevieve! Haven't seen you in seven months, dear, how are you?" Aringarosa smiled.

"Oh, I'm better than fine," Genevieve said, waggeling her ring finger. The bishop raised his eyebrows.

"You want to become a supernummerary, Silas?" he said. Silas nodded.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad!" Aringarosa said, "I just want you to be happy, and if marrying Genevieve makes you happy, then so be it! So tell me, how did you both meet up again?"

The couple explained about Genevieve falling into the river, Silas rescuing her and so on and so forth.

"Wow, Silas," Aringarosa said, "I haven't seen you this happy in seven months. Anyway, mass is starting soon. Genevieve, you can join us if you want."

"I'd be happy too."

"Good, we're starting in while, so you two run along now," Genevieve supressed a giggled. It sounded like she and Silas were the two kids being told by their parent to run along until dinner was ready.

The two made their way back to Silas' room. Genevieve sighed and looked out the window.

"Wow, this is so life changing," she said.

"Change can be good," Silas noted, gentily.

"Oh, I'm not saying it's bad," Genevieve said, laughing. "How can it be bad when I'm getting married to the most wonderful man in the world?"

Silas smiled and held her close.

"I never thought this day would come," he said, "almost every woman I've known has hated me."

"Just because your albino?"

Silas nodded. Genevieve sighed.

"The world has gone mad..." she said, "You just have to be pateint. Sooner or later, someone who's perfect for you will come along."

"And someone has," Silas said. Genevieve smiled. She felt herself getting closer towards him. She felt like their lips would never meet, but they did, faster than she thought. She enjoyed the moment in her fiance's arms.

Silas too, had missed the way he and Genevieve would kiss. Her lips still felt like rose petals against his.

Ever since she was a little girl, Genevieve had always wondered about why love was love. Why would it make you think about someone all day long? Why would it make them glue their lips together for a period of time? Since she had fallen in love with Silas, the answers were a little more clear, but the whole thing was still an enigma to her.

Silas reluctantly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. He gently broke up the kiss.

"Genevieve, we've got to go to mass now," he said.

Genevieve nodded, and followed him upstairs to the chapel.

--

Bella was kneeling in the chapel praying with some other nummeraries when she heard the door open. In walked that couple she had seen running down the hallway earlier. The girl didn't have a robe on, so she obviously wasn't part of Opus Dei, but when she saw the man she supressed a gasp.

He was amazingly tall, as she suspected, he did seem to have a lot of muscle, but his eyes were a blood red, and his skin was white like a ghost's.

"Who is that man?" she asked a woman kneeling next to her, watching the man and supposedly his girlfriend take a seat at the front of the church.

"Oh, that's Silas," the woman answered, "he's been here for about ten years."

"He's..."

"Yeah, albino," the woman said, "by birth. Poor guy never knew kindness until he came to Opus Dei."

Bella watched the man named Silas sit with the woman in the front pew. "Who's that woman?"

"His girl friend I guess," the woman said, "it looks to me like he's becoming a suppernummerary..."

Bella tried to glance at Silas' face again. Wow, he really is albino, she thought. He had taken off his hood and revealed his thin white hair.

She shrugged and continued to pray. She saw the Bishop approach the altar. She sat back in the pews and listened to him speak.

--

After mass, Bella watched Silas walk out of the church, holding his girlfriend's hand.

_Geez, in a house of God, too_, she thought. She was going to make her way back to her room, but she realized, she didn't know where it was. She tapped the first person she saw on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can you help me find my room?" The person turned around. It was Silas. Bella felt her heart stop. Despite his pale skin, he was very handsome!

"What room are you in?" he asked her.

"R-room twenty-one."

"Oh, that's next to our room," Silas said, "follow us."

"Us?" Bella said.

"I'm staying here with him," the woman with the curly black hair holding Silas' hand told her.

Bella followed the couple down the stairs and to her room.

She let herself in and sat down on the floor. She thought about Silas again.

"For an albino monk, he's really cute," she thought. She looked in her mirror again. Her hair seemed okay, but her lipstick was wearing off. She put a fresh coat on, pulled her shades down, and took her robe off.

She had never been whipped before, but change was welcoming in her life. She took the cat-o-nine tails off of the floor and swung it over her shoulder.

Pain tore through her back unbearably. She didn't want to do that again.

"Only once a day," she promised herself. One whip a day wasn't going to do it, but who had to know? Bella's back ached so she lay down on the floor and went to sleep.

--

"I can't bear to see you do that!" Genevieve was saying in the next room.

"Please, Genevieve, I-"

"But remember what happened when I walked in on you whipping yourself? I just-"

"Genevieve," Silas said, trying to calm her down, "corporal mortification is part of my life and religion." Genevieve was protesting against Silas whipping himself again.

"But," Genevieve said, clutching the whip wich was caked with dry blood, trying not to let Silas get his hands on it, "I don't want you to get hurt too much. Jesus died so that you wouldn't have to suffer. You musn't treat your body this way."

Silas sighed. Genevieve had always been uneasy about his practise in corporal mortification. He thought for a minute. He would just have to do this. Now that he was becoming a supernummerary, corporal mortification must become a thing of the past.

"Okay, Genevieve," he said, making his desicion, "for you, I promise I won't do this anymore."

"Really?" she said.

Silas nodded. It would be tough, but he believed God would give him strength to carry out his promise. He disliked seeing Genevieve in distress anyway, especially over him. She put the whip down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she said.

Silas pulled her closer and returned her kiss. _And I, the luckiest man,_ he thought.


	3. An Akward Chat

Bella woke up in the same position she fell asleep in. He back was aching from sleeping on the floor all night. Oh well. It was something she would have to get used too. 

She sat up and felt around for her cilice. It was lying below the crusifix. She took it and tied it around her thigh, shuddering as the metal barbs dug into her skin.

_Pain is good, Bella_, she reminded herself.

She was supposed to be whipping herself now, but she didn't feel like it. Her back hurt too much. She sighed, knelt and prayed for a while.

--

Silas woke up before Genevieve. He gazed out the window. Rain was coming down in buckets, it seemed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds surrounding him. The rain tapping at the window, Genevieve's breathing, and the soft murmur of the nummeraries praying could be heard. Silas sighed, relaxing. He had his arm around Genevieve's stomach, and she had her hand on his. He could smell a faint scent of her perfume. Silas rested his head back down on the mat. He had always wondered what being lucky felt like. It was a wonderful sensation. Mixed with joy, happines, love, and disbelief. For a guy like Silas to be engaged to a girl like Genevieve, he felt more than lucky.

Genevieve stirred, slightly. Her eyes fluttered opened. She was lying on the canvas mat next to Silas. His arm was around her stomach, pulling her close to him, and her hand was on his. She smiled and turned around facing him. She looked into his deep red eyes and smiled.

"Have a good sleep?" she asked him.

"How couldn't I while I held you?" was his reply. Genevieve smiled and gave him a swift kiss on his nose.

"You're very sweet."

Silas smiled and returned her kiss. It was hard to believe he was getting married to her. _Believe it,_ Silas told himself, _you're goning to see her every day for the rest of your days_.

Silas sat up and looked for his cilice. He found it near the mat. Genevieve looked out at the falling rain as he tightened it around his thigh, but not too tightly. She turned her head back to see Silas walking back to the mat and sitting down next to her.

"You're not limping anymore," she noted.

"Thanks to you," Silas said. Before he had met Genevieve, Silas used to tie his cilice _way_ to tightly around his leg. So tightly, that he wouldn't be able to walk properly. Genevieve put an end to that. Thankful she did because Silas could have developed a blood infection.

The two stared at the falling rain for quite a while, forming a peaceful silence between them. Silas was the first to break it.

"I have to do my prayers now," he said, "if you'd like to join me?"

"Gladly," Genevieve nodded. She knelt down beside her finace and prayed.

_God, thank you for reuniting Silas and I,_ she thought. _I thought I was going to be killed, but you really did send an angel to protect me._ She glanced at Silas who was in a religious trance, it seemed. She smiled and continued to pray.

_God, I need help_, Silas thought. _I love Genevieve with all my heart and I promised her I'd stop my self-flagelation, but it's hard. It's been a part of my life for ten years, but if Genny isn't thoughtless, and she doesn't want me to get hurt anymore. Please help me welcome these wonderful yet confusing changes in my life._

--

In the next room Bella was praying also.

_God, I'm really lonely here,_ she thought. I_ miss Daddy and Mom and even my annoying little brat of a sister, Chleo. I also want a boyfriend, but who too choose? I miss my male companions that are always chasing me at home._

Suddenly, and answer came to her. _Why not Silas?_ she thought.

_He's already got a girlfriend_, she thought._ I can't take him. Besides, he's albino_.

_So?_ a voice in her head said, _Since when does another guy having a girlfriend stop you? How do you think you managed to win Fred, Robert, and Dmitri in grade ten, eleven and seven? And who cares if he's albino? He's cute none the less!_

_Isn't that wrong though?_ she thought. _Stealing some one else's boyfriend?_

_Hey, rules are meant to be broken, Bella._

_You're right,_ she thought. _But how am I gonna win him from that other one?_

_Simple,_ she told herself. _Just do what you always do._

--

After their prayers, Silas and Genevieve were just sitting on the mat, staring out into space when they heard a low growling sound. Genevieve's cheeks turned several shades of red.

"Sorry, that's my stomach," she said, "I haven't eaten in a while."

"I can always go down to the kitchen and fetch you something," Silas said.

"Oh I don't want to be a burden-"

"You're not," Silas reassured her, "I haven't eaten either."

"Oh, if you insist," Genevieve said, "but hurry back." Silas gave her one last smile and exited the room.

--

Bella had just set foot into the hallway when she saw Silas walk out of his room. Better yet, he wasn't followed by that woman. She smoothed her hair, made sure her lipstick was still there, and walked towards him.

"Oh, hi," she said. The monk turned around. Bella smiled her cutest and leaned on the side of the door, "you're Silas, right?"

"How do you know my name?" Silas asked her. She put her index finger to his lips and smiled.

"I've got my sorcess," she said, "I'm new here. My name is Bella."

Silas nodded, wondering why this woman was talking to him. He wished the conversation would end, he wanted to get back to Genevieve as soon as possible. She had even silenced him; Only Genevieve was allowed to calm him like that! He looked back at room twenty, and rubbed the back of his neck. It had been aching since he slept with his head at a funny angle. But doing so, the sleeve of his robe slipped back revealing his powerful arm.

"Wow, you've got some muscle," Bella continued. Silas shrugged. "Just how I am."

"What do you use your arms for?"

Silas honestly didn't kow what was going on. What did he use his arms for? What kind of stupid question is that? He suspected this woman wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and answered:

"I use them for sweeping my lovely Genevieve off her feet, and for bringing a tray of food up to her which I must do now." Bella nodded understanding.

"So long, Silas," she said, walking back to her room. Silas made his way down to the kitchen, his mind was swimming. _What on earth was that?_ What did Bella care about him? He shrugged. She was probably just trying to make small talk.

_But what about? She was tip toeing around something_, Silas told himself, entering the deserted kitchen. _She was acting all smooth towards me. Leaning against the wall, silencing me_... He sighed. Only Genevieve was allowed to do that in his eyes.

Again, he shrugged. He would just try and stay clear of Bella at all costs.


	4. The Fake Fall

Genevieve was waiting for Silas patiently. But she heard him talking with someone outside before. She shrugged. She'd ask him about it when he got back. She peered out of the window. 

She saw two lovers run to a little overhang, outside, trying to get out of the rain. They were laughing, looking out at the rain. The man held her hand and the woman give him a kiss on the cheek. Genevieve smiled, thinking of her own angel.

She had found Silas passed out in a park in London with a grave bullet wound below his ribs. No one else was around, so she pulled out her cell phone and called the hospital. She had wander away from Jean, her possessive and prejudice ex-boyfriend. She had waited nervously near the ER, praying this stranger she found would be okay. Once his operation was over, she stayed by his side, hoping he'd wake up soon. She was so worried when he didn't wake up an hour after the operation. She couldn't forget about him afterwards. Genny had tailed him back to the Opus Dei house, and had accidently walked in on him, whipping himself until he bled. She was extremely distraught about it. Silas tried to explain to her, but she was still slightly unesy.

Genevieve realized she had fallen in love with the albino monk when she got kicked out of her hotel room. Some stupid woman had assigned her a room that was already reserved, and they had no vaccancy left. She walked past the Opus Dei Headquarters, silently bidding Silas good bye, not knowing what she was going to do, but he must have seen her, because he soon rushed out of the headquarters and talked to her.

He told her about getting love sick, and she made him realize he was in love with her. Without a moments hesitation, Silas had pulled her into a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, Jean had seen them, and he and Silas got into a fight. He recieved a bruised jaw, eye, and a swollen lip. They managed to escape from Jean, and ran back to the Opus Dei headquarters. Silas had snuck her in, and refused to go to mass, despite Bishop Aringarosa's suspicions. He would rather not be caught with a woman and get into trouble. The next day, the couple had decided to go to the park where they first met. Unfortunately, Jean found them there too, and, while holding Silas at gun point, he made off with Genevieve to this small little apartment in the bad side of London.

Genevieve didn't know how long she sat on that cot, waiting, but soon Silas rescued her, and she, him, and the bishop ran back to the Opus Dei house as soon as possible. Silas told Genevieve that he had told Aringarosa about their relationship and said that he had given him permission to let him become a supernummerary. But Jean found the couple there, too, and was about to shoot Silas, but Genevieve pushed him out fo the way and took the bullet instead. She had a sucsessful operation, but Silas told her that they couldn't keep this up. Understanding, Genevieve left him with but her necklass, and a promise that she would love him untill the day she'd die and beyond.

_I wonder what caused Silas to get that bullet wound in his stomach the day I met him_, Genevieve thought. The door behind her opened. In stepped her finace, with a tray in one hand, and closing the door with the other.

"Silas, I have to ask you something," she said.

"What's that?" he asked, setting the tray down.

"Remember how I found you unconious in the park?"

"Remember? How could I forget?" Silas said.

"How exactly did you get that bullet wound?"

Silas felt his heart fell. He realized he never told Genevieve about his failed quest to retrieve the keystone and the grail. But he couldn't lie to her either. He sighed.

"Genevieve, to answer that I must tell you something I never told you," he said, casting his gaze down at the floor.

"What?" Genevieve said confused.

Silas reluctantly told her about the three senechaux, the Grand Master, the Priory of Sion, the keystone, and the grail, and basically the whole story. When he was done, Genevieve was staring at him in shock.

"You expect me to believe all of this?" she managed. Silas nodded, frowning.

"I can understand if you never want to see me again," he said, realizing Genevieve had fallen in love with a murderer.

"Don't be silly," Genevieve said, "those murders weren't exactly your fault, Silas. This Teacher person you told me about used you, and this is all his fault. Bishop Aringarosa told you to obey him fully, and he wasn't aware of the consequences that would follow. You're not at fault here, Silas, and I still love you. I know you're sorry about what you did."

Silas looked at her, suprised. She was probably the most understanding person he had ever met! "Really?"

Genevieve nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm not angry with you... I don't know how I could ever be."

Silas smiled and held her hand. "You're very understanding." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips. This whole relationship thing seemed to be going along smoothly, and he hoped it would continue that way.

--

Bella was sitting on the floor of her room thinking. Her first conversation with Silas had gone okay-ish, even though he didn't understand the whole arm thing.

What Bella was used to was asking a guy what he used his arms for and usual he would reply something like: "For holding you close." or "To lift you onto our horse to ride off into the sunset". She had to remember that Silas hardly knew her and he probably wasn't like most guys.

"A change in the wind," Bella thought, aloud. If she got a chance to talk to him again, she try to be even more 'suave' than the first.

"Oh, Bella, you're gonna win him like you won Donny in grade eight," she said, smiling.

--

"Hey, I heard you talking to someone outside before," Genevieve said, resting her head on Silas' shoudler.

"Huh?" Silas said, not remembering, "oh! Yes, it was some new woman named Bella."

"What did she have to say?"

"She asked me what I used my arms for..."

"What?" Genevieve looked at him. Silas shrugged.

"I don't know. She was acting all smooth towards me. I don't know why."

I thought hit Genevieve. "Was she flirting with you?"

Silas blinked. "What?"

"Flirting," Genevieve repeated, "you know... like putting an arm around your shoulder, trying to make small talk, winking at you, et cetra. Stuff like that?"

Silas considered it. "Well... I asked her how she knew my name and she put her finger to my lips, saying she had her sorcesses."

"Urgh, that's flirting! I think she's taken a particular liking to you!" Genevieve said, sounding outraged.

"Calm down, Genny," Silas said, "know now that you're my one and only."

"Promise?" Genevieve said.

"Promise."

She smiled and kissed his lips. _I'm very lucky_, she thought.

Silas closed his eyes and deepend the kiss. Maybe Bella was flirting with him a bit, but not even the strongest bonds would stop him from loving Genevieve. She was his fiance now, and he loved her more than anything in the world.

He felt his hand slide down her shoulder, down her arm, and rest at her hand. He held it all the time they kissed. Nothing would ever make him leave or forget his Genevieve.

--

Bella sighed, staring at the crusifix.

"Please, I need help," she said to it, "if I'm goning to get a chance to talk to Silas again today, it has to be about something that doesn't sound like small talk." She thought and thought, until finally it came to her.

"Aha!" she smiled. She got up off of the floor, exited the room, and walked to room twenty.

--

"You know what I've always wondered," Genevieve said.

"What's that?" Silas asked.

"How did you get that scar under you eye? It's been there since I met you."

Silas glanced into the mirror. Of course, he saw a circular shaped scar under his right eye, but did he really want to tell Genevieve that story? He had tried to hard to forget about it, but she did have a right to know...

"I got this when I was seven," Silas explained as he felt every little horrible detail come back to him, "my father wouldn't stop hitting my mother one night, and I tried to help her but he struck me too, and he happend to be holding a knife..."

"Oh that's terrible!" Genevieve cried, "I'm sorry I made you tell that story, Silas, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Genevieve," Silas said, silencing her, "it was just a question..."

--

Bella stopped near the door to room twenty.

_Lights, camera, action!_ she thought.

She started to walk, but purposely fell, creating a dull thud loud enough for someone in the other room to hear. She cried out in 'pain'. Most girls would hate it if their crush had seen them fall, but not Bella. She knew fake falling was a great way to get a guy's attention.

--

Suddenly, outside the room there was a loud thud and a cry of pain. Silas and Genevieve got up and opened the door. There stood an absoulutley beautiful woman, lying on the ground, her face had a pained expression on it, and she was holding he ankle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I disturb you guys?" she asked the couple.

"Are you okay?" Silas asked.

"I-I think I twisted my ankle," the woman said. There was something in her voice that made Genevieve suspect she wasn't as hurt as she said she was. None the less, she and Silas knelt down to the woman with the twisted ankle. Genevieve glanced at it. Her ankle looked perfectly normal.

"What happened?" Genevieve asked.

"I was walked and I must have tripped over my robe or something, but I fell on my ankle funnny," the woman said. She turned to Silas, and offered out her hand, "can you help me up?" she asked, cocking her head to one side, and looking at him with those deep green eyes. She looked disgustingly pretty like that.

Genevieve glanced at Silas. A normal person wouldn't be able to tell it, but Genevieve knew her Silas well. When he felt slightly uneasy, his eyes turned a slightly paler red and his cheeks had a bit of colour in them. He took the woman's hand and helped her up. She balanced on her 'unhurt' foot, but obviously pretended to lose her balance, and fell towards Silas. He caught her quickly. She looked up and smiled an extremely and horribly cute smile.

"My knight in shining armour," she said, supporting herself onto his shoulders. Silas' discomfort was genuinely noticable now. His cheeks were bright red, and his facial expersion gave away a lot. He turned back to Genevieve and gave her a look that said one thing: "This was the girl that was flirting with me!"

Geneveive, feeling anger rise in her system, now, nodded, and turned back into the room while Silas helped the woman back to her room.

--

While pretending to limp and supporting herself on Silas' broad shoulder, Bella was having a hard time hiding her smile. This was going along perfectly!


	5. The Triangle Develops

As he walked down with the hurt woman leaning against his shoulder, Silas felt a deep uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Bella had her arm around his shoulder, her 'hurt foot' was brought up, close to the back of her thigh, making her look very feminine, and she had her head on his shoulder. 

_She just faking_, Silas thought. Once they got to her room, Bella tried to put weight on her 'hurt' foot, but winced in 'pain' and fell back onto his shoulder.

"I must have really done something to my ankle," she said, trying to gaze lovingly into Silas' eyes. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"C-could you help me into my room?" she asked. Before Silas could respond, she replied: "Thanks" and jumped into his arms. She did this by pushing off from her unhurt foot, wrapping her arms around Silas' neck, and bringing her other leg up and draping it over his left arm. She lay her head back down onto his shoulder. She smiled, observing herself in his arms. _Me: One, Other girl: zero!_ she thought.

Silas didn't know what was going on in this woman's head. He didn't agree to hold her! What would Genevieve think of this? Something was going on with Bella, and Genny's suspicions were becoming clear to Silas. He started to perspire, nervous that Bella was in his arms and not his sweet Genevieve.

Bella glanced up to see Silas with a nervous glint in his eyes, staring straight into her room, refusing to look at her. She smiled. Aha! Am I much to hot for him? she thought.

Silas set her down on the floor and said: "I hope your ankle feels better, but now I have to get back to my beautiful Genevieve," he had added 'beautiful' before Genevieve's name because number one: she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and two: he was hoping that Bella would take the hint that Genevieve was his one and only. But she had a good come back up her sleeve.

"Oh, Genevieve's her name?" Bella said, casualy "she's very pretty." Silas nodded and turned to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"But I noticed something," she said, "her hair seemed to be a little bit on her frizzy side. Does she take care of it properly?"

Silas shook his head, wondering why Bella thought he would care at all. "Genevieve and I don't judge on appearences," he answered.

"And she's not a part of Opus Dei?" Bella pressed on.

"No," Silas answered shortly, getting annoyed now.

"And your getting married to her?"

"Yes."

"Oh... Is Silas breaking his vows?" Bella giggled, playfully.

"Bishop Aringarosa gave me permission to become a supernummerary," Silas was about to walk out but Bella stopped him yet again.

"Who's that?"

"The preist who saved me," Silas said, "look, I really have to go now; Genevieve's waiting for me."

"What's the rush?" Bella asked, "does that woman have no patience at all?"

Silas was getting angry now. Bella was just stalling him and undermining Genevieve. But she went on.

"I've got a lot of patience," she said, "do you not like a girl that's patient?"

"I like patient people, but now I'm not one." With that Silas walked out of the room, frowning, not caring if he was rude, he had had enough of Bella.

--

Genevieve was waiting on the canvas mat, angrily for her finace to come back. He finally entered, frowning.

"So what?" Genevieve asked, "she didn't give you a kiss or anything?"

Silas looked up. "What are you talking about, Genny?"

"She's all over you!" Genevieve said, throwing her hands up in the air.

He sighed. "You're right. She is. He jumped into my arms after you left. She tried to make me stay a little while longer in her room, but I walked out on her."

Genevieve gaped at him. She brought her knees to her forehead and sighed. Silas thought he heard her utter a quiet sob. He ran to comfort her.

"Genevieve," he said, "look, you musn't be this upset about this."

"Oh no?" Genevieve said, looking at him with her blue eyes, which had become darker, due to her crying, "she trying to take you from me, Silas."

Silas pulled her close. "Maybe so, but she's never going to succeed. Genevieve, when I first lay eyes on you, I couldn't get you out of my head. You're my light that leads me through my darkest hours, you're everything I would have looked for in a woman."

"What do you mean _would_ look for?" Genevieve asked.

"Well, I had become a monk," Silas explained, "until I met you, I had always thought I would just live alone and die alone and that any sort of romantic relationship was a sin. But if I wasn't a monk, I would have had you from the start. Unfortunately you only came along recently and I realized that being married or in love isn't a sin. I would never leave you for some other woman. I promise."

Genevieve gazed into her finace's deep red eyes. She wiped the tears from her own. "Of course. How could I have a lack of faith in you? I'm sorry, Silas-"

Silas put his index finger to her lips, silencing her. "You have a right to be concerned, Genny," he said, "but promise me now, no more tears over this?"

Genevieve smiled and nodded. "I promise," she said.

Silas smiled too and kissed her, passionately. He was glad that he was away from Bella now. Why was she a nummerary of Opus Dei when she was trying to steal him from Genevieve? Did not one of the commandments say 'Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's spouse'?

He decided not to dwell on it and continued kissing Genevieve. Again, he got the same feeling he always did when he kissed her. All of his worries began to slip away and cease to exisist while he held her.

Genevieve felt her tense muscles losen while she and her lover kissed. She should not have kidded herself into thinking Silas was going to leave her for that man-eater, Bella. His promise was genuine and his heart was pure. Nothing would tear him away from her.

--

Bella was crying in her room, now. She had been listening to Silas and Genevieve's conversation in the next room. It sounded like Silas was never going to leave that goody-two-shoes, Genevieve. Not only that, Silas seemed to develop a disliking to her. Bella sighed as fresh tears spilt from her emerald green eyes. She could not remember when trying to get a man was this hard! She decided that tomorrow, she would have to bring out her big gun. Something that always works on guys. In Bella's case anyway.

It was something she liked to call 'The Kiss of Death'


	6. Emotional Turmoil

Aringarosa was sitting in his room, looking about the bible, thinking about the news he had received yesterday. Silas was getting married to Genevieve. 

On a regular basis, if a nummerary had done this sort of thing behind his back, he or she would be kicked out of Opus Dei, but he couldn't do that to Silas. And he realized he shouldn't have tried to stop him from loving Genevieve seven months ago.

When Silas had gotten love sick, he had asked the bishop for help. Knowing what love sickness felt like and worried that Silas was going to get ideas into his head, he told him to stay away from her, but he didn't tell him that he was in love. Aringarosa should have realized sooner that love was love and there was nothing you could do about it. And now, as much as he hated to see Silas quit Opus Dei for Genevieve, he was very happy for him.

Aringarosa had taken Silas in and pretty much treated him like the son he never had, knowing what a horrible childhood he had. He was convinced no woman would ever take a liking to Silas, but he was obviously proven wrong.

He gazed out the window, watching the leaves fall from the trees. Silas was just like a leaf, in Aringarosa's opinion; always changing. And this was a big change for his angel.

That meant no corporal mortification, no more cilice, and no more vows. Except for vows of marrige. Those vows, he knew, Silas would not break on his life.

Suddenly, a weeping sound from down the hall drifted into his room. It sounded like a woman. He heard another one weeping. What was going on? Aringarosa got up and walked down the hallway. He heard the crying coming from room twenty-on and twenty. Room twenty was Silas' room. Not caring about the other person in the other room, he went to knock on the door and make sure everything was okay, but he heard voices. As much as he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Aringarosa listened anyway.

"Genevieve," he heard Silas say, "look, you musn't be this upset about this."

"Oh no?" Genevieve said, sounding like she had been crying, "she trying to take you from me, Silas."

Aringarosa felt as if he had missed a step on the stairs. What was that about someone trying to take Silas away from her? He continued to listen.

"Maybe so, but she's never going to succeed. Genevieve, when I first lay eyes on you, I couldn't get you out of my head. You're my light that leads me through my darkest hours, you're everything I would have looked for in a woman," Silas reassured her.

"What do you mean _would_ look for?" Genevieve asked him.

"Well, I had become a monk," was Silas' response, "until I met you, I had always thought I would just live alone and die alone. But if I wasn't I would have had you from the start. Unfortunately you only came along recently and I realized that being married or in love isn't a sin. I would never leave you for some other woman. I promise."

Silas thought love and marrige was a sin? _What have I been teaching him?_ Aringarosa thought.

"Of course. How could I have a lack of faith in you? I'm sorry, Silas-"

"You have a right to be concerned, Genny," Silas interupted her, "but promise me now, no more tears over this?"

"I promise," Genevieve said. There was nothing but silence after that. Aringarosa uneasily made his way back to his room. What was that about another woman? He decided he'd ask Silas later. He knelt near the curisifix and prayed.

--

Bella had stopped crying and was trying to figure out how she was going to set up her 'Kiss of Death' thing.

She decided once his room was empty, she'd sneak in, and take something of his-no, better yet, his girlfriend's and place it in an obvious place in her room. Once Silas came to pick it up, she 'snap the trap'.

Bella smiled. Her Kiss of Death had worked on so many guys before. Surely it would work on Silas.

--

Genevieve didn't know how long she was kissing Silas, but she knew it was a while until they broke up.

"Aww, so soon?" she laughed.

"So soon what?"

"We had to stop kissing so soon?" Genevieve smiled. Silas smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He sighed. "Genevieve. My fiance. It's all so much to take in."

"I know," Genevieve smiled. Suddenly, she remembered something. "_Oh Mon_ _Dieu!_ I forgot to tell my family I'm getting married!" She looked about the room. "There isn't a phone around anywhere?"

Silas shook his head, but then he remembered his cell phone he used to use to talk with the Teacher. He pulled it out from his robe pocket and handed it to her. She thanked him and dialed her parent's phone number.

"I'll be back, I'm going to say hello to the bishop," Silas told her. She nodded and listened for her parents to pick up the phone. Silas smiled and quietly slipped out.

Silas walked out of the room and walked to room four and knocked on the door. The bishop answered, smiling when he saw Silas. Secretly, Silas had desperately needed to talk to him because there was a lot going on.

"Hello, Father," Silas said, "look, I really need to talk to you. There's a lot going on-"

Aringarosa nodded. "I heard you and Genevieve talking before. What's all this about another woman?"

Silas sighed. "That's what I've come to talk to you about."

Aringarosa let him in, sat him down on the canvas mat and asked: "Okay, so what's this all about?"

Silas sighed and told him about Bella.

"Ah, yes, Bella Boulanger? The woman with blonde hair, pretty face?" Aringarosa asked. Silas nodded. "She's trying to take you away from Genevieve?" Again, another nod.

"Geneveive's very upset about it," Silas said, "she said she's 'all over me' and I believe her."

"I do too," Aringarosa said. He thought. "You're not attracted to her in anyway, are you Silas?"

"No, no! Of course not!" Silas cried, "I love Genevieve with all my heart-" he stopped. "but she's not the only thing I love, I mean there's still religion and-"

Aringarosa chuckled. "Silas, you don't have to choose one thing to love over another. You can love religion as much as you love Genevieve. But you musn't ever leave her for someone else."

"I will never do that!" Silas exclaimed. "But it's not me loving Bella that's the problem, it's her loving me. What should I do?"

The bishop thought. "Just try to avoid her as much as possible, and if she tries anything funny, just tell me and I'll give her a talking to."

"I don't want to put you on the spot, bishop," Silas said, "I'd be acting like a jealous child telling their parent."

"Oh not at all," Aringarosa said, "it's not being a jealous child when someone is trying to tear you're relationship apart, Silas!"

Silas nodded. "Thank you, father."

--

"Bonjour, Jaques?" Genevieve asked, hearing her brother's voice in her ear.

"Oui. Genevieve. Est-ce que c'est vous ? Là où vous avoir été ?!" She heard her brother's excited voice ask where she had been.

"J'étais resté à une maison d' Opus Dei," Genevive answered him. She asked him if he could hand her to Mere and Pere. He agreed, alothough he was confused about her answer for where she had been staying.

"Genny, Bonbon, est que vous?" Pere's voice asked into the receiver. Genevieve rolled her eyes at the stupid pet name her father would always called her.

"Oui, Pere, c'est moi," she said, "J'ai quelques grandes nouvelles! Silas et moi ont été réunis, et nous nous marions!" she had told him about her engagment to Silas. She heard her father gasp.

"L'homme qui vous a sauvé?" Pere asked. Genevieve said yes and she heard her father cry to her mother and Jaques that she was getting married. She heard them cheer in the back ground.

"Ainsi restez-vous à sa maison, Genny?" Pere asked.

"Je reste à sa chambre. Nous sommes dans une maison d'Opus Dei," Genevieve explained about where she was staying. Her father asked her why she was marrying a monk, but Genny explained about him becoming a supernummerary. She promised her parents that she'd tell them when the wedding would be soon and hung up. Silas at that moment, walked into the room.

"Oh, there's my darling husband-to-be," Genevieve said, handing the cell phone back to him. Silas blushed when Genevieve said that. Silas sat down next to her, and held her close. He looked at the time. It was almost twelve. The women of opus Dei would be coming around to clean the rooms now. He sighed, knowing Genevieve wouldn't like this rule. He got up and helped her.

"Where are we going?" Genevieve asked.

"The Opus Dei women unfortunately have to clean the rooms around this hour. We shoudl leave them to do their work," Silas explained, leading her out the door.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Genevieve said, bitterly, following her finace, "Opus Dei really has women set in the Medival Ages, don't they?"

Silas nodded. Ever since he had met Genevieve he had become a bit uncomfortable with that rule, but what could he do about it? He and Genevieve walked down the staris and out the front foor. A nice walk around the streets of Paris seemed ideal to them.

--

Bella was walking down the corridor dragging a vaccum cleaner behind her. She made a beeline for Silas' room. He and his little finace weren't there, so that was a perfect oppurtunity to sneak in and snatch something for her plan.

She didn't see anything much at first, but after a while she noticed a necklass lying on the table. It had a sparkling emerald in it. She smiled. Perfect. Tomorrow she'd use this to unleash her Kiss of Death.

She smiled thinking about her faithful little friend which had won her five boyfriends. Come tomorrow, Silas will be head over heels in love with her.

--

For the rest of the day, Silas and Genevieve hung out around the streets of Paris and in Silas' room. Night came and the couple fell asleep in each others arms, forgetting the emotional turmoil that was caused by a rapidly forming love triangle today. The naive lovers were unaware that once tomorrow came, the day would be even more disastrous.


	7. The Kiss of Death

Genevieve woke up before Silas did. Her head was resting on his broad shoulder. She sighed and glanced up at him. His head was resting on his arms. 

_Ouch, he's going to be sore when he wakes up_, Genevieve thought. She smiled and slid her hand down his arm and rested it at his hand. She closed her eyes, enjoying the fact that she was close to the one she loved. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the rosary Silas had given her.

It was beautiful, and whenever someone would ask her why she had it in her pocket, she would gladly tell them the story of her adventure in London.

She gazed out the window. Rain again. She turned her attention to her ring. If ever she looked at another ring again, Silas would come to her mind.

She had dreamed of this moment ever since she was a little girl. She wondered if a ten year old her would ever suspect that she would fall in love with an albino Opus Dei monk. She suspected not.

Silas opened his eyes slowly. He glanced at Genevieve who was admiring the engagment ring he had given her.

"I found it on the streets when I was twelve," he said. His voice startled her. She looked up at him and smiled, her cheeks becoming a light red.

"When you were twelve?" She repeated. Silas nodded.

"Someone had carelessly left it in a gutter," he said, "I was going to sell it, but I somehow decided against it."

Genevieve smiled. "When I was twelve, I found a dollar in an alley way. Nothing special."

Silas laughed and kissed her. She reached up with her hand and carressed his cheek. Genevieve had always wondered about kisses. What were they exactly? Why press your lips together? Why not elbows? _Elbows?_ she thought,_ what on earth?_

She shrugged and deepened they're kiss. Whatever a kiss was, she loved them from Silas.

--

Bella woke up with a start. She was feeling a great restlessness, but from what? She glanced at the necklass she had swiped from Silas' desk yesterday which was laying beside her. Oh yes! She was going to pull her Kiss of Death on Silas today!

She got up, put on her cilice and picked the necklass up. Where to leave it? Why not in the middle of the room? Bella lay the necklass neatly down on the floor and opened her door widely. Now what? She waits? She shrugged and stepped out of the room and ran off to the chapel to pray.

--

Silas' mind had begun to wander while he was kissing Genevieve. What would his life be like after he stopped being a monk? He'd stil be part of Opus Dei, but he would not be able to stay in the houses, he'd have to get his own house. Which meant he'd have to get a normal job. How was he going to do that?

Genevieve unglued her lips from his for a second. "What's wrong, Silas?" she asked, "you seem less enthusiastic."

"I was just wondering about the future," Silas told her honestly.

"What about it?"

"I was just wondering how I'm going to support my family."

"You want a family?" Genevieve asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh! Well..." Silas felt his cheeks growing hot, "I-I don't know. Whatever makes you happy..."

Genevieve laughed. "Never mind about it, Silas," she said, "come what may."

Silas nodded and restarted their unfinished kiss. Genny was right. No need to worry. They'd be fine.

--

Bella was kneeling at the front pew, praying.

_God,_ she thought, _please make this operation go smoothly. I've seen other people try my Kiss of Death on their crushes, and it turned out to be a disaster! Please may it work on Silas._

She did the sign of the cross, got up, and headed towards her room.

--

"I'll be right back, Genny," Silas said, heading for the door. "I've got to ask Bishop Aringarosa something."

"Hurry back," Genevieve said.

Silas smiled, exited the room and headed down the hallway. But as he past Bella's room, he noticed she had kept it wide open. He went to go close it, but noticed something that was lying in the middle of the floor. It was Genevieve's emerald necklass! What was it doing there?

He entered the room, knelt down, and picked it up. He glanced into the deep green jewl. He saw someone's reflection! She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and an extremely cute smile.

--

Bella was about to just stroll into her room, but she noticed Silas was bent over the necklass she placed there just a few minutes ago. She smiled devilishly and closed the door.

"Snooping around Silas?" she said, playfully.

Silas stood up and spun around.

"Why do you have Genevieve's necklass in your room?" he asked.

"Oh that's Genevieve's?" Bella asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Yes, what's it doing here?" Silas asked again.

"Oh, let's not talk about Genevieve anymore," Bella said, softly, advancing towards him.

"Look," Silas said, "What is going on? Ever since I met you-"

"Hush, Silas," Bella said, coming too close to him. She slipped her hand into his. She looked up at him with her deep emerald eyes. "Why are you spending your time with Genevieve anyway?"

"Because she's my finace and-" Silas was interupted by her suddenly, bringing her face close to his and kissing him passionately on the lips.

This was what Bella called her 'Kiss of Death' she just kissed someone as ardently as she could and they would soon fall under her deadly spell. She felt her black magic work into Silas.

Silas did not want this to happen. Bella seemed to have this hold on him though, he couldn't pull away or push her off, she held him to tightly.

"Silas?" He heard someone's voice drift through the room as the door opened, "what's going on in-?" His heart fell through a never ending balck hole. There stood Genevieve watching her finace kiss another woman.


	8. The Triangle Comes to an End

Genevieve stood there, frozen. She could not believe what she was seeing. 

She had come into Bella's room because she heard Silas' voice on the other side of the wall. She would have never imagined she would bear this sight involving her dear Silas. Ever.

She stood there watching him holding Bella's hand kissing her very passionately. He opened his eyes and when he saw Genevieve, he hastily tried to push Bella off, but Genevieve was running down the hallway already.

Tears blurred her vision as she tore down the corridor. She could not believe that Silas would do this to her! He had always claimed she was his one and only, but she realized now that they were fake words of love. He had been two timing her!

She ran out of the Opus Dei headquarters not responding to Silas' calls to get her to stop. She ran as quickly as her legs would carry her down the streets of Paris until she could run no more. She sat down in a little alley way and started weeping.

--

Silas knew Genevieve would not stop running unless he stopped chasing her. Everything was going nightmarishly wrong now. Anger and hate for Bella was filling his veins now. Bella came out of the room, twirling a strand of long blonde hair, smiling with self satisfaction. The plan had worked! She hoped...

"You see, Silas," Silas heard Bella's voice behind him, "Genevieve can't accept change in her life. Some people aren't meant for each other. You and I, however..."

Silas couldn't believe this. He turned around.

"You and I were not meant to be," he said, trying to keep his voice under control, "Genevieve is my one and only, this is all your fault!"

"My fault!?" Bella cried. She had never been blamed for anything this huge before!

"Yes, I wish I had never met you! I should have known earlier that you were trying to take me away from Genevieve!" Silas yelled, "if it weren't for you, Genevieve would still love me and she and I wouldn't have to deal with this!"

"What are you saying!?" Bella cried.

"I'm saying as of now, I'm going to act like you don't exsist. All you've done is cause trouble between me and Genevieve!" Silas yelled.

"Well, fine!" Genevieve cried, "I didn't really want you anyway!" She turned on her heel, marched back to her room and slammed the door.

Silas sank to the ground, letting the tears spill from his red eyes. He had pretty much just lost Genevieve now. The only woman he ever loved. His soul cried out in pain and sorrow, knowing she may not ever forgive him.

_But it wasn't my fault_, he thought. _Bella over came me._

He made himself face the fact that crying wasn't going to bring her back. He wiped away his tears and ran off to room four.

--

Aringarosa was praying when he heard a heavy knocking at his door. He got up and opened the door to Silas, who was very distraught and it looked as if he had been crying.

"What happened!?" he cried.

"Genevieve saw me kissing Bella," Silas managed.

"You what!?" the bishop exclaimed.

"Genevieve's necklass was lying in Bella's room for some reason so I went to get it, but Bella caught me and kissed me without warning. Genevieve walked in on us and now I don't know where she is."

Aringarosa felt his heart fall. "Is this for real?" he asked. Silas nodded. He sighed.

"Well, that woman isn't going to be a part of Opus Dei anymore. She knows very well that breaking a commandment earns you a one way ticket out of here. As for Genevieve, do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

--

Genevieve walked sadly up the stairs to her friend's apartment. Her soul longed for Silas to be with her, but she told herself that he must become something of the past. Genevieve hated nothing more than two timers. She knocked on her friend's door. Marie-Sol opened it.

"Oh! Genny!" she exclaimed, "nice to see you! How's-? Genevieve what's wrong?"

Genevieve burst into tears. "It's Silas!"

Marie-Sol looked confused. "Silas? Oh! The guy who you saved a while ago?"

Genevieve nodded as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh no... Did he die?"

Genevieve shook her head. "He's two timing me!"

Marie-Sol nodded gravely. "You've come to the right place. Come in, Genny."

--

"She could have easily gone back home," Silas said, "but I don't know where she lives."

"Maybe to her parent's house?" Aringarosa suggested.

"But I don't know where they live either."

"Did Genevieve not tell her parents she was getting married?"

"Yes, she called them on my cell phone, but I don't see how-"

"That's perfect!" Aringarosa said, "Silas hand me the phone." Silas pulled it out and handed it to the bishop. He pressed a few buttons and held it ot his ear.

"Father, what are you-?"

"Sh, just listen, Silas," Aringarosa said. Suddenly, Silas heard a faint male voice on the other line say: "Bonjour?"

The bishop introduced himself to Genevieve's father, explained the situation and asked if they had any idea where Genevieve might have gone. After a while Aringarosa thanked him and hung up.

"She might be staying at her friend, Mare-Sol's apartment. They might not be that far from here."

--

"So you caught him cheating on you with some other woman?" Marie-Sol asked her upset friend. Genevieve nodded, tears still spilling from her forget-me-not blue eyes. "That's terrible!"

"He reassured me I was his one and only, but those words were obviously nothing."

"Oh, poor Genny," Marie-Sol said, hugging her friend, "listen, things like this happen, and maybe you guys aren't just meant for each other."

"But seven months ago, we wouldn't leave each other's side, and I'm engaged to him and-"

"You're what!?" Marie-Sol cried.

"E-engaged?" Genevieve said, realizing she hadn't told her friend yet.

"My God, Genny!" she exclaimed, "you gotta tell me these things!"

"Well, sorry, Marie, but I kind of got lost in this whole love triangle," Geneiveve said, gazing out the window. She sighed, hoping things would somehow change.

--

Silas was sitting in the passenger seat of the bishop's black Fiat sedan, staring at the ground. Genevieve's father had given them directions to Genevieve's friend's place, but two questions bothered him: Would Genny be there, and if she was, would she take him back?

"Asking a woman to take you back is a little harder than it sounds, Silas, so be prepared," the bishop said, as if reading his mind. Silas glanced at him.

"But how would you-?"

Aringarosa smiled. "I've told you before, Silas," he said, "before I had become a bishop I had a little romantic relationship of my own."

Silas remembered now, and heeded the bishop's words. Hopefully, Genevieve would believe him when he told her what really happened. He knew she was a trusting person, but had that trust just completely colapsed?

The Fiat pulled up to this small little apartment building.

"Her father said Genevieve's friend was at the top, room fourteen. Good luck, my son."

Silas nodded and got out of the car. He pulled his hood up and climbed the stairs, praying that Genevieve would be there. He reached room fourteen and knocked. A woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes answered the door. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Genevieve, is she here?" Silas said, looking down so that the woman would be able to see his face.

"Who are you?" she asked, suspicously.

"I'm-" Silas was interupted by Genevieve's voice.

"Silas? What are you doing here?"

Silas looked up, ignoring the shocked look on Genevieve's friend's face. Genevieve seemed relieved to see him at first, but then she remembered what she had saw him doing and her facial expression turned angry.

"Where's Bella?' she asked, sarcastically, "is she not waiting for you?"

"Genevieve, I've come to explain what really happened," Silas said.

"There's nothing to explain," Geneveive said, "you obviously like Bella more than me, and you were two timing me!"

"No, Genny, please, just listen," Silas said.

"Uh, I hate to interupt," Marie-Sol said, "but could you step in here, please? The heat's escaping." Silas stepped over the treshold and into the little apartment. He took off his hood and faced Genevieve who was glowering at him. Marie-Sol had left the room for the couple to settle this once and for all.

"Look, Genevieve," Silas said.

"Silas, trying to buy me back with sweet talk isn't going to work. How could you do this to me? You promised I was your one and only!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" Silas said, "Your necklass was lying in the middle of Bella's room and I went to pick it up and Bella just caught me and she kissed me. I never intended to kiss her at all!"

Genevieve rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to trick me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Well if you're so innocent why were you holding her hand?" Genevieve asked.

"She slipped her hand into mine and before I hold pull away she kissed me and she wouldn't let me go!"

"How do you explain the necklass thing then? A present for you're knew girlfriend?"

Silas stopped. He hadn't thought about that. But an idea came to him. "When we went for a walk, maybe she was in our room. I remember leaving your necklass on the table. She must have taken it."

"Why would Bella take it?" Genevieve asked.

"I don't know why," Silas said. "Look, Genevive, please I never loved Bella and I never will. I love you and you only."

"So am I supposed to believe these fake words of love too?" Genevieve asked him. She looked as if she was fighting back tears. Silas felt himself try to fight them back too. If he didn't convince her there was nothing going on between him and Bella soon, he could lose her forever.

"Genny, why would I do this to you?" Silas said, "if I didn't loved you so much would I rescue you from the river? Would I give you the ring which your still wearing?" Genevieve glanced down at her ring finger. He was right. "Would I have carried you to the hospital when Jean accidently shot you seven months ago?"

Genevieve saw the fog begin to clear. What had she been thinking? Why would Silas cheat on her? He knew that was wrong. Why would he save her? Why even bother with her? Because he loved her, that's why. She now realized how tightly shut her eyes had been. She faced Silas ran to him and jumped into his arms, and kissed him passionatley, never wanting to let him go. Once they broke apart, she smiled as tears of joy leaked from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Silas shook his head.

"You needn't be sorry about anything," he said, kissing his fiance again. While she had her lips entwining with Silas' a song ran through Genevieve's head. One she knew well, and it always somehow reminded her of their relationship. It was called Lithium by Evanesence. It spoke of a shakey relationship, but it was fixed in the end.She had been angry with Silas before, but they forgave each other, and everything was just as it was. She closed her eyes and slipped her arms around her Silas' neck, pulling him closer. He wasn't going anywhere, he was staying with her untill the day they died and beyond.


	9. Epilogue

"Darling, I forgive you after all. Anything is better than to be alone!  
And in the end I guess I had to fall. Always find my place among the ashes.  
I can't hold onto me, wonder what's wrong with me!"

"But Mom," five year old Jordan asked, "how can you hold onto yourself?"

Genevieve laughed, "she means it fuguritively, sweety."

"What's fugurtivley?" the girl asked.

"It means not directly."

"Oh... I get it," the child said. Genevieve laughed and gave her daughter a kiss goodnight. She was about to turn out the lights when Jordan's voice asked her something.

"Mommy," she said, "I noticed I'm kinda diffrent from the other kids in my class."

"What do you mean?" Genevieve asked.

"Well... they're always asking me why I look so pale. Is there something wrong with me?" Jordan asked.

"Of course not, sweety," Genevieve said, "you tell those kids that you're special. You're pure like an angel."

"Really?" Jordan got a spark of happiness in her eyes, "I always hear you saying that to Daddy."

"That's because you and Daddy are both my angels," Genevieve explained, "And you remind me so much of him. Anyway, no more questions now, sweet heart, it's past your bed time." Genevieve turned out the light and turned on her daughter's night light.

"'Night, Mommy," Jordan said, turning over in her bed, flipping her light blonde hair away from her face. Genevieve smiled and closed her door.

"Wow, were you conducting a symphony in there or something?" her husband's voice sounded behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Jordan asked for a lulaby, I gave her one."

"Sounded like that song you always used to sing," he said.

"You guessed right," Genevieve said, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I was wondering if you could do that... thing you used to do..." Her husband smiled, knowing what she was getting at. He fulfilled her wish and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Wow, Silas," Genevieve smiled, "it's years later and you still kiss me like you used too." She returned his kiss, knowing that she'd recieve and give many more in the future.


End file.
